Imagine Me and You
by thetwistedpumpkin
Summary: What happens when Delphine falls for Cosima, the lead singer of a band? Cophine AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Game of Clones**

A smile graces Delphine's lips as she sees her boyfriend ambling towards her with a flower in one hand, and the other on his pocket. He looks extremely handsome today, she notes, taking in the coiffed hair and the light blue v-neck under his usual leather jacket. He kisses her cheek as he reaches her, and Delphine takes in his scent. Her brows furrow.

"You smell different," she says, pulling back from his kiss.

"I bought a different bottle," he responds casually but Delphine knows that it is a lie.

She lets it slide.

Jason has been Delphine's boyfriend since the beginning of the semester, which was four months ago. She was new, and barely spoke English and he was nice to her. He's still nice. But then again, Jason is nice to all of the girls in the campus. And Delphine cannot tell him to stop being nice, or cute, and terribly charming because those are the traits that made her fall for him in the first place. Delphine only wishes, however, that Jason level his niceness to a minimum, because she would often confuse it as flirting. And sometimes, Delphine was right. More than once has she caught Jason playing coy with different girls, but she stayed. She stays because she is patient. And because Jason is nice, and cute, and charming and she cannot say no.

"Don't forget about tonight," he reminds her and she nods.

"Yes, eight o'clock at Metro,"

"Wear something pretty, okay? I'll be looking at you from the stage," he winks before he kisses her cheek again and then jogs towards his band mates.

It is the seventh battle of the bands contest that Jason and his band mates are joining and he hopes to win this time. He's going to be playing a song that he wrote especially for her. And Delphine cannot wait to hear him sing it tonight. That, Delphine guesses, is also one of the reasons why she stays with him: because he writes her songs. He immortalizes her through his lyrics, and his melody. Delphine has never had that before.

She glances at her wristwatch; it is still two in the afternoon. She doesn't have any more classes so she decides to stop by a small coffee shop across her university. The bell chimes as she enters. She takes a seat by the glass window and a familiar young man approaches her to take her order.

"Scott?"

"Oh hey, Delphine,"

"I did not know that you work here,"

"Yeah, I'm new," he smiles as he takes a pen and a pad from his pocket.

"Oh right, um, une café latte, s'il vou plais," Delphine orders. She looks at Scott and recognizes the confused look on his face. She translates, "a café latte, please,"

"Oh, yeah, that," he nods as he jots down the order and then disappears behind the counter.

It's been four months, yet Delphine is still having a hard time adjusting. Sure, she speaks better English now and she's memorized the route from her apartment to her university, or to certain malls and coffee shops. But there's still something missing. She doesn't know what it is, to be exact. All she knows is that there is still a void, like she's looking for something but she doesn't know what she's searching for precisely.

"Your café latte," Scott says as he puts the cup in front of Delphine.

"Merci, Scott,"

"That I understand," he chuckles nervously, "and you're welcome."

He returns to his station behind the counter and Delphine is left to enjoy her coffee.

Moments later, the bell chimes and Delphine turns around to see who it is. She doesn't see a face however, just a girl with a mess of dreadlocked hair, leaning casually on the counter and conversing with Scott. The guy's face lightens up as he nods frantically at what the girl is saying, leading Delphine to believe that the girl is possibly his girlfriend. She sees her hand a piece of paper to him before turning back and exiting the shop. She turns to her cup again and realizes that it is empty. She calls Scott's attention and he rushes to her.

"I'd like to pay now," she says.

"Okay," he responds before heading back to the counter to retrieve Delphine's bill.

Delphine takes out her wallet and places her payment, handing out to Scott as he approaches her again and says, "Was that your girlfriend?"

"Who?"

"The girl who came in here earlier. The one with the dreadlocks,"

Scott's eyes widen as he realizes who Delphine meant, "Oh no, that was my best friend. She told me to go to Metro tonight,"

Delphine raises her brows, "Metro?"

"Yeah, she and her sisters are playing at the battle tonight,"

"Really? My boyfriend will be competing there as well,"

"Oh?"

"Yes. Perhaps," Delphine begins to say. She knows the way to Metro, but going with a friend sounds like a better plan. "—I can go to my apartment to change and meet you here? We can attend together, if you'd like?"

"Oh –yeah, sure, awesome," Scott stutters, completely taken aback by Delphine's proposal.

He and Delphine take subjects together at the university and he could consider her as a friend but they aren't really that close. Still, he knows that he's in no position to decline.

"I will meet you here at seven thirty?"

"Yeah okay,"

"Good, I will see you tonight then,"

Delphine stands up and exits the coffee shop. She looks up at the sky; it is a good day so she decides to walk to her apartment.

* * *

The bell of the little coffee shop chimes as Delphine enters. The shop is quiet and there aren't any customers. Scott is cleaning up when he sees Delphine.

"I'll just finish this," he says and Delphine nods, taking a seat as she waits for Scott. As soon as he's done with wiping the tables, he goes to the back room and returns without his apron.

"Let's go," he says. Delphine stands up and pushes her chair back. She exits the shop with Scott behind her. After Scott locks up, they hail a taxi and head for Metro.

There was a massive crowd outside the bar. Thankfully, Delphine has a pass and so does Scott. They enter the establishment and are welcomed by teenagers and familiar faces of people from their school. Delphine sees Jason on the counter with a bottle of beer in his hand.

"Hey babe," he says as Delphine approaches her.

"Hi," she responds, "this is Scott, a friend."

"Hey Scott," Jason shakes Scott's hand before giving back his attention to his girlfriend and says, "I'm gonna head backstage now, okay? Stay somewhere I can see you,"

"Yes, okay," Jason kisses her on the cheek before ambling away.

"You're dating Jason Donnell?"

"Yes, why?"

"I thought he's with –never mind,"

Delphine furrows her brows. She's about to ask Scott for an explanation but the lights dim and the announcer jogs to the stage. People begin cheering and Scott pulls Delphine's wrist and takes her to the front of the stage.

"What are you doing? We can't just cut. My pass doesn't allow -,"

But Scott merely smiles at the muscular man guarding the VIP area and he smiles back, allowing them to enter and stand at the foot of the stage.

"How did you do that?"

"People here know me because my friend's sorta famous," he explains.

Delphine is about to ask another question but she is once again cut off by the announcer.

"YO GUYS! WELCOME TO THE SEVENTH ANNUAL BATTLE OF THE BANDS!"

* * *

Delphine blushes as Jason makes eye contact. He's singing the song he made for her and it is beautiful. The crowd cheers as soon as they finish and Delphine claps her hand at her boyfriend's wonderful piece. Four bands played before them, but none of them were very good. She is certain that Jason's band is going to place tonight. Three more bands played until the presenter announces the last band competing in the event.

"Let's all give it up for our favorite, the winner of the battle for three consecutive years," he raises his hand and beckons the audience to say the band name with him, "Game of Clones!"

The crowd erupts into a loud cheer and Scott whistles, clapping his hands wildly.

"The friend who visited me at the shop, the one who I said is famous, she's the lead singer of the band," he says.

Neon stream lights decorate the stage as a boy and four identical looking girls walk to center stage.

"Wow, they all look the same," Delphine says.

"Yeah, they're quadruplets," he points to a punk looking girl carrying an electric guitar, "That one's Sarah, the drummer with the blonde hair is Helena, the one on the synthesizer is Alison and that gay man on the bass is Felix."

"Where is your friend?"

But Delphine's voice dies down on the background as they start playing. Smoke emanates from the stage and a voice springs from the speakers. Delphine's heart rate quickens at the voice. It sounded so melodious, so beautiful, as though it was seducing her. The voice fitted that of a mermaid's, or a siren's, as if it was luring people to her. The singer, however, is nowhere to be found until the smoke thickens and slowly disappears, revealing a dreadlocked haired girl in glasses, her hand on the microphone, effortlessly singing, and completely immersing Delphine in her voice.

"That," Scott points to the singer, "is my friend, Cosima,"

Delphine's breath is stuck on her throat and her mouth dries as she repeats the name, liking the way it rolls on her tongue, "Cosima,"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II: Enchantée**

Cosima closes her eyes, getting lost in her own voice and the sounds that are emanating from her sisters' instruments. This is it, this is her escape, and she is immersing herself in it. Music has always been Cosima's strong suit. She remembers being able to sing way back when she was still in her toddler years, and she can play musical instruments as well. It wasn't until they were in their preadolescent years that her sisters took a liking to music too. First it was the rebellious Sarah, and then it was prim and proper Alison. It took the three of them to discover that Helena would be perfect for the drums, after an incident of bashing a kid's head on a wall because he was bullying one of the sisters.

"Instead of smashing people, you could smash drum kits, yeah? And the best part is they won't bleed," Cosima remembers Sarah telling this to their sister, who began drumming away as soon as she saw her new "toy".

Their after school garage band practices turned into gigs when their dad booked them on one of the large scale diners in the city. Often times, they were asked to perform whenever their school had programs. And then four years ago, Sarah stumbled upon a flyer that said something about a "battle of the bands" competition, and now here they are, on their fourth contest with a crowd of people shouting their names.

Cosima opens her eyes and sees Scott in front of her, just below the stage. And then her eyes see someone else and it is like the beating of her heart is louder than Helena's drumming. She sees her, curly blonde hair, beautiful eyes, and thin pink lips. She gets lost in them. Scott says something to the unknown girl and the girl looks at her, mouthing Cosima's name.

_I can see me loving nobody but you, for all my life. _

_When you're with me, baby the skies will be blue for all my life._

Suddenly, Cosima is singing those lyrics as if she is offering them to this girl. There is something about the way this girl looks at her, like she is a scientist and Cosima is an unknown specimen. There is wonder and amazement, and yearning for discovery and Cosima like its. She likes the way the girl mouths her name and smiles, like she has just tasted chocolate for the first time.

Their number ends and they bow. Cosima and her sisters go backstage and wait for the announcement of winners. When they are called again together with the other bands, Cosima and her sisters stay on the side, giving Cosima the opportunity to steal glances from the girl. It is like she is trapped in a trance, until Alison shakes her and Felix shouts wildly in her ears because apparently, they have won for the fourth year in a row.

"We won!"

"Huh?"

"We won!" Alison repeats, squealing this time.

* * *

Felix and Sarah share high fives while Helena happily munches on the liquorish sticks she's kept in her coat pocket all night. Cosima beams at her sisters and goes onto the center stage to receive their trophy and cash prize. Their friends and fans gather around them and congratulate them. When the cheers have finally died down, Cosima and her sisters jump from the stage down to the dance floor to celebrate their victory. Sarah and Helena amble towards the bar counter and order drinks while Alison and Felix are on the dance floor. Cosima begins looking for the girl but she only sees Scott waiting for her at their usual table.

"Hey Cos, great job, congratulation," Scott says.

"Thanks man," Cosima replies as she takes a seat. "Hey, uh, I was wondering who you were with tonight,"

"Who?"

"Curly blonde hair girl,"

"Oh, you mean her?" Scott says, pointing to a tall girl on the dance floor. She looks like she's trying to comfort a guy who seems like he's completely pissed off. Then Cosima chuckles, she knows that guy. He's one of the contestants whose band placed second runner-up.

"Yup, that's the one,"

"Her name's Delphine. I take AP Biology with her,"

"Biology? She a med student?"

"Yeah, I think she's taking Immunology," Scott replies and suddenly, Cosima's breath is violently robbed from her lungs that it feels like she is drowning.

She gulps, "Immunology, huh? Hey Scott, I think I'd like to meet this friend of yours,"

"Yeah, okay," Scott says before standing up and sauntering towards Delphine.

Delphine is alone on the dance floor, but she's just standing there with a frown on her face. The guy isn't with her anymore; it looks like the douche left her there. Thankfully, Scott reached her before she could leave. Scott talks to Delphine and then points to Cosima, who smiles and waves gleefully when Delphine looks at her. When the pair reaches her, Cosima stands up and offers a seat to the girl.

"Hi," she says.

"Hello," Delphine replies and once again, Cosima's breath is stolen from her. She did not expect to hear an accent.

_Jesus Christ, this girl is even more perfect than I thought, _Cosima mumbles.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh sorry, I just didn't expect to hear a French accent," she replies and Delphine blushes profusely. "Don't worry, I like it."

"Merci," Delphine says, "and congratulations on winning your fourth trophy,"

"Thank you. Oh, I'm Cosima, by the way," Cosima says as she stretches out her hand.

Delphine reaches out hers and shakes Cosima's, "I'm Delphine Cormier. Enchantée,"

Cosima feels a horde of butterflies erupt in her stomach as her palms connect with Delphine's. This is something familiar, yet completely new to her. But it is a good feeling, a great feeling actually.

"Enchantée" she says and Delphine giggles at Cosima's complete butchery of the word.

* * *

Cosima asks Delphine to stay with them but the French belle declines saying that her boyfriend needs her. Cosima frowns at the word.

"Alright, but if you change your mind and want to hang out with us instead, you can meet us at -," Cosima says as she scribbles something down on the tissue. She hands it to Delphine and the blonde woman could not help but smile. It was an address.

"Oui, I will. Thank you again," Delphine says as she stands up and leaves.

Scott notices the way Cosima's eyes follow the girl's trail and he smirks. He already knows what's up.

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

"Jesus Cosima, you should have given her your number,"

Cosima blushes and punches him playfully on the shoulder, "shut up nerd."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III: Security**

Delphine's face radiates happiness as she exits the bar, looking for her boyfriend. She takes her phone from her pants' pocket and dials his number. It rings but he doesn't answer. Delphine tries calling again, still no answer. She sighs, but she isn't the least bit angry. She finds herself beaming and it is all because of her encounter with Cosima. They didn't talk for a long span of time, in fact it was all pleasantries and questions about each other, but she had already memorized the way that Cosima's hands would fly all over the place when she talked, and the way that Cosima flushed when she would speak in French. She remembers the details of Cosima's face: her dreadlocks, her nose ring and her cheeky smile. But she also remembers the small subtle things like the way that Cosima looks at her with such interest. Delphine smiles; she doesn't think that anybody has ever looked at her that way before. Not even Jason.

Jason, Delphine remembers. She tries calling his cellular again, but he still doesn't pick up. She walks towards the garage and sees Jason's pick-up parked on the farthest lot. She ambles towards it but halts when she sees a girl leaning on the hood, Jason approaching her with a can of beer in his hands. Delphine's smile abruptly turns into a frown as she marches towards the pair.

"Oh, hi babe," Jason says, startled when he sees Delphine. The girl who was with him narrows her eyes and shakes her head. Apparently, she wasn't oriented that the guy she is talking to already has a girlfriend. She gives Jason back the can of beer before storming off.

"Who was that?" Delphine asks, crossing her arms on her chest.

"She's just a friend,"

"Why did she look pissed off when I arrived?"

Jason scratches the back of his neck and answers casually, "I guess she likes me,"

Delphine rolls her eyes. She's heard this from him a thousand times before and she usually just rolls with it, even though she knows its bull. She won't do it again this time though. She turns around and walks away.

"Delphine, wait," Jason says as he jogs after her, grabbing her arm and effectively turning her to face him. "Where are you going?"

"The lead singer of Game of Clones invited me to an after party,"

"And you're going?"

"Do you have a problem with it?" Delphine asks, raising her brows as she removes her arm from his clutches. Jason doesn't answer. Instead, he watches as Delphine turns around again and saunters away.

* * *

Delphine looks at the tissue paper in her hand. She's sure that the address is correct but the lack of party music and people makes her think otherwise. She raises her hand and knocks on the front door. It slides open and an unknown man (?) appears.

"Hello, is Cosima here?"

"Cosima!" the man shouts, "it's your French friend."

A running Cosima appears from the apartment and greets Delphine with her cheeky smile.

"Hey," she says a little too breathily.

"Hello."

"That was Felix,"

"Oh."

Delphine glances around the apartment. It was messy, but it radiated an artistic vibe. She sees one of Cosima's sisters on the couch and Felix grabbing bottles of vodka from the cabinet. She doesn't see anyone else besides them.

"Is this the after party?" Delphine asks.

"This? Oh hell no!" Cosima replies, smiling. She takes Delphine's wrist and they jog towards a staircase leading them up to the rooftop. "_This _is the after party."

* * *

Delphine takes another sip from her cup and then raises it as she dances to the beat of the music. Cosima is dancing beside her. She smiles. Cosima seems so fluid, so confident, and so…sexy. Delphine startles herself with the admittance. She's had her fair share of girl crushes when she was still younger and she's never been ashamed in admitting that she found other girls beautiful. But there is something different with Cosima. There is something different with the way her heart pounds just a little harder as she looks at Cosima dancing. It feels inconvenient, but she likes the way it makes her feel a little more alive.

"You need to stop looking at me like that, you know," Cosima says as she turns towards Delphine and dances around her.

Delphine blushes, had she been staring for too long?

"You are a very good dancer," Delphine comments. Cosima places her hands on Delphine's hips and sways them in tune with her own. Delphine feels her body tense at the touch.

"You're not so bad yourself."

They dance like that, closer and closer each time the song switches until they find themselves too tired to continue. Delphine takes Cosima's hand and they settle on the edge of the rooftop. They sit beside each other, enjoying the view of the city.

"Thank you for inviting me, Cosima."

"Thank you for coming."

"I didn't want to miss a Game of Clones' after party," Delphine giggles and she notices the way that Cosima smiles a little more brightly when she does.

"Honestly, I thought you weren't going to come. I thought you were going out with your boyfriend," Delphine frowns and she knows that Cosima has noticed because the dreadlocked girl clears her throat and turns away. "I'm sorry. Did you have a fight?"

"Yes."

"Well it's nothing good vodka can't fix," Cosima chuckles. She stands up and returns briefly with a bottle in her hand.

Delphine wants to say no. She didn't want to drink too much with people she hardly knew. She knows that Scott is somewhere on the dance floor but aside from him, she really didn't know much about the people she was with. But there is something about Cosima that makes her feel adventurous yet secure at the same time. She smiles and replies, "Alright."

* * *

The walk downstairs was completely perilous as both girls are already very tipsy. Delphine sways as she takes the last step. And Cosima is holding her arm, laughing because of something she said minutes ago.

"I have to go home," Delphine says, still chuckling.

"No. You have to stay here because you can't walk," Cosima whines.

"I have to go mon ami. I have classes tomorrow,"

Cosima sighs. "Alright, I will walk you home."

"You are in no condition," Delphine says after a hiccup.

"I can't let you walk home alone,"

"Alright,"

"But I have to change my shirt first because I smell like shit," Cosima says as they wobbly amble towards Felix' apartment.

Delphine plops on the couch and waits for Cosima to emerge from the bathroom. She tries her best to open her eyes, although her lids feel like weights. She shakes her head, trying her best to stay awake. Delphine stands up and shakily walks towards the bathroom. She doesn't find Cosima. Instead, she hears faint snores from Felix' bed and realizes that her guide home is already fast asleep. She approaches Cosima and chuckles when she sees how utterly adorable the other girl is. She pokes her.

"Cosima, we need to walk me home,"

"Hmmmm," Cosima replies, "go to sleep Delphine."

Delphine snorts, "You look like a puppy."

Cosima smiles, although her eyes are shut. She taps the space on the bed beside her, "go to sleep."

Delphine sighs, knowing that she won't be able to go home in her inebriated state. She stares at Cosima's sleeping figure and she's not sure if she's imagining things but she feels her heart racing inside her chest. Why is she feeling like this? She shakes her head; maybe it's just the vodka in her system. It doesn't mean anything, she tells herself as she plops down beside Cosima and feel Cosima's arm wrap around her. The brunette buries her face in Delphine's shoulder and murmurs, "you're the puppy."

And that is the type of security that sends Delphine fast asleep when she closes her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Shout out to EmotionalPanda who gave me the idea for this chapter. I promised it would be on the third installment, but I guess I'll put it here. Thank you for the lovely reviews! I apologize for the long wait but here it is. I hope you enjoy this one x **_

* * *

**Chapter IV: Go Get Your Baguette**

Scott jolts as he realizes that a pigeon has pooped on his shoulder. He's lying face down on the floor of the apartment roof, his breath reeking of what smelled like a mixture of vomit and lemonade. He stands up, but then stays still as the world spins around him. He has had his fair share of hangovers before but they always seem like the first one he's ever had. He looks around, plastic cups are everywhere, and there are shards of glass and broken bottles on a corner. He wipes off the dirt from his shirt, _well at least I had fun, _he thinks.

Scott wobbly ambles down to Felix' apartment. He slides the door to the side and is surprised to see an empty place. He was half expecting Felix and Sarah on the floor, with Helena on the corner and Alison obsessively cleaning around. He did not expect, however, to walk in the room and see no Felix, or Sarah or Helena or Alison but a sleeping dreadlocked girl and a curly blonde sprawled on Felix' bed. He tiptoes towards them, and covers his eyes just in case he is to see a naked pair. Instead, he sees Cosima lying back down with Delphine snuggling her. The blonde's hand is settled on Cosima's waist and her face is buried on the crook of Delphine's neck. From where Scott stands, he hears Cosima's faint snore and Delphine's slight hum when Cosima shuffles closer to her. He smiles as an evil plan comes to mind. Dizzily, he takes his cellular from his pocket and clicks on the camera application. He takes a few pictures before he puts his phone back on his pocket and leaves a note on the bedside table.

* * *

Delphine wakes up to the smell of coffee. She feels the other side of the bed: empty. Her eyes slowly open and she realizes that the brunette beside her is no longer present. She sits up.

"Hey,"

"Oh, hi," Delphine answers.

Cosima hands her a mug of freshly brewed coffee and Delphine smiles as she takes it.

"Merci,"

"No problem,"

"What time is it?" Delphine asks before she takes a sip.

"It's -," Cosima checks her wrist watch, "two in the afternoon."

Delphine almost spits her coffee as she stumbles out of bed. She haphazardly places the mug on the bedside table and struggles to put on her sandals. She doesn't remember taking them off the night before but…

"Are you leaving already?"

"I'm so sorry mon ami, but I have a class in an hour," Delphine says as she rushes to the door, Cosima behind her back.

Delphine turns around and kisses Cosima's cheeks. "Thank you so much for last night Cosima, but I must be going,"

"Okay, oh wait!"

Cosima runs and grabs a pen from a drawer and rushes back to Delphine. She grabs Delphine's hand and writes something on the back of her palm.

"Call me… for whatever reason," Cosima says and Delphine giggles.

"I will,"

* * *

Cosima dries the last plate before she starts vacuuming the rugs. She's spent the day tidying the roof and the apartment, since Felix and Sarah were nowhere to be found and Alison called earlier to say that she is on a date with her boyfriend, Donnie. Helena came by earlier to eat and then left as soon as she finished.

It's almost six in the evening and it is the only time that Cosima notices the mug of coffee that Delphine left earlier on the bedside table. She takes it and a faint smile spreads on her face as she realizes that the blonde's lips have touched this very mug. She shakes her head, _god she felt like a creepy stalker. _As she takes the mug, she notices a piece of paper with a note from Scott. It read: "Looks like someone had a good night."

Cosima furrows her brows as she takes her cellular from under the pillow. The other line rings twice before Scott picks up.

"Yo man," Cosima greets.

"Hey Cos, what's up?"

"Nothing, I just finished cleaning. I saw your note on the table,"

"Ah yes."

"I don't get it."

"I see you're too drunk to even remember," Scott chuckles. "Just wait for a sec, you'll know."

Scott hangs up and Cosima is left to wait. She knows he means her and Delphine. But she doesn't truly comprehend what he means until her phone vibrates and she sees pictures sent from Scott's phone. She opens them and sees photos of her and Delphine, snuggled together as they slept. Cosima feels her cheeks burn and she isn't sure how she should react. On the picture she was lying casually, and Delphine was beside her, holding on to her tightly like a life line. She blushes. How come she didn't feel her?

Cosima scratches the back of her neck. This is new, she tells herself. She's always been a chick-magnet, and bringing girls to after parties every time they had gigs is something entirely usual for her. But sleeping beside them fully clothed, cuddling and wanting to know more about them isn't her typical thing. She had never felt this way before. This, whatever she is feeling, is a complete novelty and she is amazed by the freshness that it brings her…that Delphine brings her.

She clutches her chest as she looks at the picture again. There aren't any butterflies in her stomach; there's a whole flipping zoo rioting in it. The corners of her eyes wrinkle as she smiles brightly. Then she has a thought and she shakes her head. _No, this can't be love. It's too soon, _Cosima tells herself. But her denial does not stop her from saving the pictures that Scott sent her.

She places her phone on the bed and finishes her cleaning.

* * *

As soon as the apartment is clean, Cosima settles on the couch. She deserves a break after all. She soon finds herself falling fast asleep. In her dreams she sees Delphine's face. They are in the beach and they are running around like children. She can picture the blonde's face perfectly, like she has had the pleasure of staring at it all her existence.

"Come on mon ami," Delphine says, her French accent sticking in Cosima's ear.

Delphine runs off and Cosima chases after her. She purposely slows down so that Cosima can catch her. The brunette wraps her arms around Delphine and they tumble ungraciously on the sand, giggling even as Cosima's glasses are now covered with specks of sand. Cosima's breath hitches as she realizes their position. Delphine is lying with her back on the sand and she is straddling her. Delphine's face turns serious, as if it was filled with curiosity. She reaches her hand and touches Cosima's cheeks. She sits up and in a short moment, their faces are mere inches from each other. Delphine smiles and Cosima feels her head implode. _This is it._

Delphine removes Cosima's glasses and places it on the ground. She moves forward and Cosima leans in. She closes her eyes as she feels Delphine's nose brush hers. And in a swift movement, Delphine surges forward and they ki—

"Sestra! Sestra, wake up! Your device is moving wildly on the bed!" Helena says, shaking Cosima to awaken her.

"Helena! I was having a really good dream!"

"I know this because you are making kissy face but your cellphone is buzzing!"

"Ugh, fine," Cosima stands as Helena runs to Felix's bed where her sister's phone was.

Cosima walks sluggishly towards her phone and picks it up. It isn't vibrating anymore. She slides the screen to unlock. It says: 2 missed calls from an unknown number.

In her hands, it buzzes again and she answers.

"Hello?" she says, her voice still oozing with sleepiness.

"Hallo? Cosima?"

Cosima's heart skips a beat.

"This is Delphine. I'm sorry, did I wake you up?"

"Of course not,"

Delphine giggles; she knows this is a lie as she hears Cosima yawn.

"Then what were you doing before I called you?"

"I was thinking about you," Cosima answers.

Delphine chuckles, "Stop thinking about me -,"

Cosima frowns and her heart beats faster as she realizes that Delphine might have misinterpreted her. Well, yes, she was flirting. But why was she? She knows that Delphine isn't…well…gay. But then Delphine continues talking,

"—and go to the café where Scott works."

"Why?"

"Because I am heading there and I would like to see you."

Cosima chuckles, "Alright. I'll be there," she says and then she hangs up after Delphine says good bye.

She rushes to her luggage bag and takes a shirt to change into. She jogs to the bathroom and takes the quickest bath in world history and then changes into clean clothes.

She heads for the door but stops when she realizes Helena smirking at her.

"What?"

"Frenchie is the one you make kissy face in your dreams?"

Cosima blushes.

"It is okay Sestra. Frenchie looks like angel."

"She does."

"Okay, go get your baguette," Helena smirks.

Cosima chuckles as she heads out. _She will. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter V: The Third Wheel**

Delphine shuffles her foot. _Just three more minutes, _she tells herself as she checks her wrist watch for the nth time that afternoon. She huffs and mentally berates herself for leaving Felix' apartment. If only she had known that her professor would discuss something that she'd already read in advance, she wouldn't have attended class. She would have just stayed with Cosima.

Cosima.

Her heart flutters at the thought. Why does her heart do that? Why does her heart feel like it jumped off a cliff and landed on a bed of flowers whenever the brunette comes to mind? She's never felt like that with Jason before. Not even once. He's never made her want to skip classes before. She sighs. This is a whole new feeling for her. _God_, she thinks. _Cosima is a girl. And I am a girl. What the hell is happening?_

She knows exactly what is happening but she doesn't acknowledge it. After all, she's only known the girl overnight. And besides, she isn't gay. Maybe she just had too much to drink. Yeah. That's it.

The bell rings and Delphine finds herself bolting out of the classroom and hailing a cab to get to her apartment. She has another class in an hour but she needs to go home and take a shower –besides brushing her hair, which was the other thing she'd neglected to do after spending the night with Cosima. Thankfully, she didn't smell much of alcohol when she was in class.

She pays the driver and gets off in front of her apartment gate. She takes the stairs and notices a boy standing just by her door.

"Jason?"

Jason turns around, looking sheepishly, "Hey".

"What are you doing here?"

"I just…I didn't hear from you last night and I just want to know that we're okay,"

Delphine walks closer to him and takes her keys from her pocket. She slides it in the hole and unlocks her door.

"We're okay, right?" Jason asks, "Delphine, that girl last night -,"

"Doesn't matter," Delphine cuts him off.

Delphine opens the door and immediately steps inside. Jason follows her.

"Then why do you sound so mad?"

"I am not mad, okay?"

"You seem like you are,"

Delphine doesn't have time for this. She doesn't –not because she's mad and is just playing hard to get but because she isn't mad at all. She just doesn't know what to say. Honestly, in that one night that she's spent away from him, he's never really crossed her mind. And that was something new. It wasn't because they weren't okay. There were times before when she was angry and she'd still come looking for him. But last night was completely novel. That was the first time she didn't look for him and it was because she had a good time with someone who made her completely forget that she has a boyfriend.

She sighs. God.

Cosima makes her forget that she has a boyfriend. _Why is that? She just met her yesterday._

"We're okay, Jason, okay? I just… I'm still a little… hungover," she lies. She's gotten off that train when she woke up beside the brunette. But she doesn't have time to work through whatever she is feeling right now. She just wants to get to class and end the day.

"Okay," Jason says in defeat. She huffs as she leads Jason out the door and makes her way to the shower.

* * *

Delphine stands up and heads for the door. Her class has just ended and it's still pretty early to go home. She checks her wristwatch, it is almost seven. _What to do? _She thinks about going to the library and reading lessons in advance. Or perhaps she could go to a restaurant and treat herself a good dinner. But in the end, her thoughts lead to Cosima.

Cosima, the name reverberates in her brain. She doesn't know why but Cosima makes her feel so differently, from the moment she saw her on stage until they had said their goodbyes. It is a good different, like she has known Cosima all her life. Cosima makes her feel alive, but also secure. She makes her feel so many things. And she knows it isn't right because she's only met Cosima yesterday, yet Delphine wants more of her.

She rummages through her handbag and sees a crumpled tissue paper where she jotted down Cosima's number on it. She hesitates at first but all her uncertainty crumbles down as she takes her phone from her pocket. She dials the number on her cellular but Cosima doesn't pick up. She tries the second time, and still no answer. Perhaps Cosima is busy and is away from her phone, Delphine thinks. One last try, she tells herself. The other line rings once. Twice. Thrice. And then a groggy voice echoes from the other line.

"Hello?"

Delphine resists the urge to giggle.

"Hallo? Cosima? This is Delphine. I'm sorry, did I wake you up?"

"Of course not,"

This time, Delphine chuckles. She knows that it is a lie as she hears Cosima's yawn from the other line.

"Then what were you doing before I called you?"

"I was thinking about you," Cosima answers. Delphine's heart pounds in her chest. Did Cosima just say she was thinking about her? Why? No. This isn't right. Cosima shouldn't be thinking about her. And Delphine shouldn't be happy that Cosima had said that. Delphine panics. What is she doing? Why did she even call Cosima?

"Stop thinking about me—"

She doesn't hear Cosima on the other line and she fears that she has been misinterpreted. She adds, "—and go to the café where Scott works."

"Why?"

Delphine doesn't know why she's said that. She merely wanted to hear from the brunette. It was a Freudian slip, she tells herself. Or perhaps she really does have that desire to see Cosima again. She doesn't admit it but she doesn't push the thought away.

"Because I am heading there and I would like to see you."

"Alright. I'll be there,"

They say their goodbyes and Delphine hangs up.

She checks her wristwatch. It's seven. She walks towards the café.

* * *

The bell jangles as Delphine enters the café. She takes a seat by the window and sees Scott approaching her.

"Hello Delphine,"

"Hello Scott,"

Scott hands her a menu and readies his pen.

"Oh, would it be okay if I order later? I am waiting for someone," Delphine says.

"Ah, alright then. I'll just leave the menu with you," Scott smiles and ambles away.

Delphine isn't excited. This isn't a date. She just invited Cosima for…for… Why exactly did she tell Cosima to come? She doesn't even know.

The bell chimes as the café door opens and Delphine finds herself anxiously looking at whoever has entered. It wasn't Cosima. It was Jason.

Jason sees her immediately and saunters towards her. He slides in and sits on the chair across her.

"Hey, babe."

"What are you doing here?"

Jason seems offended by this. "Am I not allowed to have dinner with my girlfriend?"

"I'm sorry. Do we have plans for tonight?"

"I didn't know I had to schedule my dates with you," Jason scoffs.

"Well I am meeting someone tonight."

"Who?"

The bell jangles again and in comes Cosima Niehaus. She is wearing an oversized red sweater and a pair of black legging. She looks beautiful, Delphine thinks as her breath suddenly hitches. Cosima ambles towards Delphine, waving as she approaches. She frowns a bit however, when she notices that Delphine has company.

"Hey Dephine and...dude," Cosima says as she reaches the pair.

"Hey _dude_," Jason repeats, emphasizing his words. He stares pointedly at Delphine. "Is this who you're meeting?"

"Yes," Delphine answers meekly, like she's done something wrong, like she's guilty of something.

"Oh cool, I thought I was crashing your date or something," Cosima says.

Jason stares at Cosima and then looks to Delphine.

"Apparently, I'm the one who's not invited."

Cosima chuckles, "Guess you're the third wheel."

Jason huffs and stands up, "Call me when you get home, babe," he says as he kisses Delphine's cheek, drawling out the words.

Delphine is silent. She doesn't know why she's feeling so ashamed. It's as if Jason has caught her doing something she's not supposed to be doing.

Jason walks away and Cosima takes his seat. Delphine looks at the girl in front of her and for a second there, she knows exactly why she's feeling guilty.

* * *

**_Hi guys! I'm so sorry for the long wait. I had been really busy with school and stuff. I do hope you enjoyed the chapter. Feel free to leave a review to tell me what you think about it. Also, prompts for this story are gladly welcomed! Have a pleasant day everybody! :)_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Because my readers deserve an early update...and because I'm celebrating my 18th birthday tomorrow. I hope you enjoy this one :)**_

* * *

**Chapter VI: Smooth, Cosima**

This is going to be awkward, Cosima tells herself as she enters the café and sees Delphine seated by the window…with her boyfriend.

All her excitement suddenly wanes as thoughts jumble in her brain. Firstly, why exactly did Delphine invite her over? Secondly, what exactly is the purpose of her invitation? Thirdly, why is her boyfriend here? Fourthly, why did she even come? She thinks about turning back and getting out of the establishment before she makes a fool of herself in front of Delphine and her boyfriend. Yet, somehow, the look on Delphine's face is beckoning, like she's asking her to come to them. Cosima's had her fair shares of bad relationships, and she isn't saying that Delphine and her boyfriend are in a mess, but she doesn't see the happiness in Delphine's face either. It looks like the blonde is…guilty?

Cosima takes in a deep breath and saunters towards the pair's table.

"Hey Delphine and…dude," she says and she mentally smacks herself in the forehead. _Smooth, Cosima. _

"Hey dude," the boyfriend replies. There's a tone in his voice that suggests hostility but Cosima shakes it off. Maybe he's just pissed at her because Game of Clones won…again. Yes, she recalls. Delphine's boyfriend was a contestant of the battle of the bands. He was the one who walked away last night. She looks at him, he seems like he's still pissed.

"Is this who you're meeting?" he asks.

"Yes," Delphine answers meekly. Cosima isn't sure what's going on but something is definitely wrong with Delphine. This isn't the confident blonde that she met yesterday. This is a girl who's afraid of something. She doesn't know what it is but she hopes that this…boyfriend hasn't hurt her in any way. She becomes surprised at her own thoughts. She's only known Delphine overnight but she feels protective of her.

"Oh cool, I thought I was crashing your date or something," Cosima says coolly.

The guy simply stares at her and then looks at Delphine.

"Apparently I'm the one who's not invited."

Cosima knows the tone in his voice. He's not just pissed of at her. He's also pissed at Delphine. She doesn't know why but she can tell that Delphine is feeling edgy. So she does what she does best and jokes to lessen the tension.

She chuckles, "Guess you're the third wheel."

The guy huffs and finally stands up, staring right at Cosima when he lowers his upper body and leans to kiss Delphine's cheek. He seems like he's showing off.

"Call me when you get home babe," he drawls out and Cosima fights the urge to roll her eyes.

As soon as the guy leaves, Cosima takes his seat. Delphine doesn't say anything. She's merely staring at her. Cosima breaks off the silence.

She clears her throat and says, "So…that was your boyfriend, huh?"

"Uh, yes, my boyfriend,"

Cosima chuckles, "Does he have a name?"

Delphine cracks into a smile, "Oh god, I'm so terribly sorry. I didn't even introduce you to him. His name is Jason by the way,"

"Jason, huh? Well, he seemed…friendly?"

Delphine giggles as she swats Cosima's hand on the table. "He is, very much. I can tell he liked you a lot,"

Cosima sniggers and shakes her head, "He really did, didn't he?"

* * *

Cosima manages to take her eyes away from Delphine and beckons Scott to come to them.

"Can I order?"

"Yeah, go ahead."

"I'd like a Mocha Frappucino and…," she turns to Delphine.

"A café latte," Delphine says.

Cosima takes in a breath, "And that," she says. Scott ambles away to retrieve their order.

"What?" Delphine asks.

"What do you mean 'what'?"

"Your face had a different expression when I said my order,"

Cosima shakes her head. "It's your accent. It's just so damn…sexy," Cosima doesn't know why she's said it. _What the fuck, now Delphine is going to think she's a goddamn weirdo._

Delphine blushes, and bites her bottom lip. _God please don't do that._

"You don't think I sound like an alien?" Delphine asks.

"Of course I do, but you're the cutest alien there ever is,"

Behind the counter, Scott is eyeing the pair. They've been laughing and talking for almost an hour now. God, he wishes he could hear what they were talking about. From where he is standing, he can see Delphine's face turning a light shade of pink. _Smooth, Cosima, _he mentally says. He's been Cosima's friend since they started college and he knows full well that when Cosima likes a girl, she goes and gets her. Cosima definitely likes Delphine, Scott can tell. But something is different with the way that his friend is smiling. He's never seen her smile that widely before, just now. There is something different in how Cosima tenses and then relaxes when Delphine touches her hand. And there was something else in her eyes, like they've never shone that bright before. This isn't just a crush, Scott knows. It is growing into something more.

* * *

It is almost 10 in the evening. Cosima and Delphine are walking on the sidewalk towards Delphine's apartment. Cosima doesn't remember what they were previously talking about but she recalls offering to walk Delphine home. _It feels like the chivalrous thing to do, _she reasons with herself. Now, Delphine is bombarding her with questions as if she is on a hot seat.

"So you have three siblings who look exactly like you,"

"They don't look exactly like me. I'm prettier than the rest of them," Cosima replies smugly.

"Oui, you are,"

Cosima blushes, tucking in her bottom lip behind her front teeth.

"And you are studying in the same university as I am, yes?"

"Yup,"

"And you are majoring in?"

"Oh you know, sciencey stuff, mostly evo-devo,"

"Evo-devo?" Delphine asks, confused.

"Evolutionary Development,"

"Oh, I see. And you met Scott…when?"

"He's been my friend since freshman year."

Delphine looks at Cosima like she is studying her, like she is taking in every detail of her. Cosima isn't sure on how she should react. Nobody's ever looked at her like that before.

Delphine must have noticed the way that Cosima is looking back at her because she says, "I'm sorry, am I asking too many questions?"

Cosima chuckles, "It's fine. It's just that I haven't been interviewed like this since our first win on the battle. I like the attention."

Delphine nudges her lightly, "I just…I want to know you better,"

Cosima beams. She does not try to hide the blush that is slowly spreading from her face down to her neck. She likes this. She's never had this. All she had before were one night stands and a relationship that ended too soon because her girlfriend realized that she isn't really into girls. She's never experienced this. She's never had someone look at her in the eyes and tell her that they wanted to get to know her more, especially someone whom she just met the night before.

"Then I'll tell you whatever you want to know," Cosima replies.

Delphine smiles and then says, "You can tell me some other time."

"Why can't I tell you now?"

"Because we are already here,"

Cosima stops walking as she realizes that Delphine is talking about the apartment on their left. She eyes the blonde as pushes the gate open and beckons Cosima to the porch.

"Do you want to come inside?" she asks.

Cosima wants to say yes, she really really does. She looks at Delphine and replays the events that happened overnight. _It's been one night, _she tells herself, _but thunder hit me if I don't admit that I am so into this girl. _

Cosima isn't the type of person who would not admit her feelings to herself. She's known for being congruent with her feelings. And this is one that she would be damn honest with herself with. She likes Delphine. But she also isn't the type of person who would steal somebody else's girl. She can't bring herself to do that, no matter how much she really wants to. _That's like stealing someone else's discovery and then getting credit for it. _

"I can't," she lies.

"Why not?" Cosima tries to hide the rush that she feels when she hears the disappointment in Delphine's voice.

"I have…early band practice tomorrow before I go to school."

"I see,"

"Yeah, too bad."

"Will I see you again?" Delphine asks.

"If you want to," Cosima replies.

"Of course,"

Cosima smiles, "then you know my number."

"And I know where you live,"

Cosima raises a brow, "How? Have you been stalking me?" she jokes.

"You live at the address you gave me, non?"

"No," Cosima chuckles, "that was Felix's apartment. My sisters and I actually still live with our parents, since they live nearby."

"Oh,"

"You'll meet them someday,"

"Who?"

"My parents," Cosima says. _Oh god, I sound like a weirdo. Why the heck will I introduce her to my parents? _

Delphine beams, "I will wait for that day."

Cosima chuckles, _smooth, Cosima._

* * *

_**Chapter seven will be up next week (I think). I hope you guys liked the chapter and I hope you stay with it until the end. I'm having a little trouble with what should happen next so a muse would be really helpful right now. Feel free to leave reviews and message some suggestions! **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Yeah, remember when I said that Chapter 7 will be up next week? Well, it couldn't wait! Here it is guys! I hope you like it!**_

* * *

**Chapter VII: Twenty Questions**

Delphine isn't sure why she's sad to see Cosima go. She doesn't even know why she invited the girl to come inside her apartment. All she knows is that she's happy that she spent the night with the brunette. Everything just seems so easy when she's with Cosima. She can be herself, and she can say anything she wants to say. The best thing is that she can completely ramble about science and she wouldn't get the confused looks that Jason would usually don. _Finally, someone who understands. _

Delphine smiles at the thought of Cosima but mostly, at what Cosima said before she left. Did she really mean it when she told Delphine that she'd introduce her to her parents? Delphine blushes and then she mentally rebukes herself for doing so. Why in the world is she happy about that? It's not like she doesn't know her other friends' parents. That's right, Delphine tells herself. Cosima is a friend. She's _just _a friend. So why does she need to force herself into believing it?

She sighs. No, she isn't going to stress about this. Instead, she decides to take a nice warm bath before she retires to bed. She turns the tap on the tub and prepares a glass of wine for herself. She places the glass on the side of the tub along with her cellular before she discards her clothes and dips in the water.

She closes her eyes. But the chiming sound of her cellular makes her open them again. She dries her hand with a towel before taking her device. She reads:

_One new message from Jason_

_Hey babe, are you home?_

Delphine exhales. She's forgotten all about her boyfriend again. She quickly types a response and presses send.

_-Hi. I just arrived home. _

_I see. Can I come over?_

_-I don't think so. I am very tired. I need to rest early. I am sorry._

_It's fine. See you tomorrow?_

_-Oui. Good night Jason._

_Good night. I love you_

_-I love you too._

But she feels like she doesn't really mean it anymore when she says it back. It feels like she's just doing it out of habit. Has she been doing that for a long time now? She doesn't really know.

* * *

Delphine wears a tank top and a blue cotton pajama before she slips into bed. She doesn't feel tired at all. Part of her just wants to talk to Cosima again, but that would probably be too much for a day. Yet, Delphine couldn't help herself. She grabs her cellular from the bedside table and thinks of a non-creepy way to start a conversation. _Hey, _she starts to type. But she doesn't like it. _Are you asleep? _She tries, but that is just stupid. She doesn't know what to say because she doesn't want Cosima to think that she is all over her, although she is beginning to feel like she is. She places her cellular on her stomach. _Gods, I'm an infatuated weirdo, _Delphine reprimands herself.

Suddenly, her cellular chimes and she sighs, thinking that it is Jason again. It isn't. She beams. It is Cosima.

_Hey frenchie_

Delphine rolls her eyes at the name-call. She responds with lighting speed.

_-Hello to you too, crazy American girl_

_You are just really racist, aren't you? Kidding. What's up?_

_-The sky._

_Oh and a comedian too. Ha ha! No, I mean what are you doing right now?_

_-Nothing. I am lying in bed._

_Oh. Are you going to sleep?_

_-Non. I am not sleepy yet._

_Good. I was thinking we could play a game._

Delphine raises a brow. What game?

_-What kind of game, mon ami?_

_Stop speaking in French. It's distracting._

Delphine giggles.

_I was thinking, since you still have questions to ask me, we can play 20 questions. I can't really be sure when I'd see you again, so…_

_-That would be great. But how do we play it?_

_I ask a question, you answer. And then you ask a question, I answer._

_-Alright then. Shall you ask first?_

_No, you go first. _

Delphine hovers her thumbs on her cell's screen. She tries to think of questions she can ask. But then again, she wants to keep things simple. So she types:

_-What is your favorite color?_

_Black. Or red. Both? Both is good. Alright, my turn. What's your favorite movie?_

-_I would like to respond with a documentary. Or perhaps scientific movies like "The Core", but really it's Titanic. _

Delphine giggles at her own admittance. She's seen Titanic a billion times but she never gets tired of it. It never ceases to make her cry.

_Seriously? Wow, okay. I'll take it. It's your turn, you know._

_-Oh right, yes. What is your favorite food?_

_Easy. Eskimo Pie._

_-What is an Eskimo Pie?_

_You know it's my turn right? Ha ha. What, you've never had one before?_

_-Non, I'm afraid not._

_I'll buy you one when we see each other. I swear it will be the best thing you've ever tasted. Okay, for my question…do you have any siblings?_

_-Non. I am an only child. Hmm… Coffee or tea?_

_Coffee. _

Delphine smiles at Cosima's answer, and then thinks of a response. Time passes by quickly that Delphine does not realize that it is already past midnight. She isn't even the least bit sleepy and she knows that it has everything to do with Cosima. The brunette simply makes her feel alive.

* * *

The pair had already exchanged nineteen questions with each other, each showing sides of both of their personalities. So far, Delphine discovered that Cosima had an older sister named Beth, who died in a train crash. She also discovered that the brunette's sister, Helena, had been sent to a Russian convent when they were still young. On her part, she shared a part of her life when she was still in France. Cosima relentlessly asked her about science institutes and museums located in her home-country and she was glad to answer all of the brunette's inquisitions.

The words come easily to her. She doesn't have to think long and hard about what she wants to ask. And there are moments when she'd already know Cosima's answer before she even sends her question. It's like she's known Cosima all this time, although she really hasn't. She's only known the girl for a day but she feels like she's an extension of her, like she knows the brunette's likes and dislikes because those are her likes and dislikes as well.

It all comes down when Cosima asks her final question that Delphine takes more than five minutes to think of an appropriate response. She stares at her cellular and blinks. Once. Twice. Thrice. The question doesn't change.

_So for my grand finale…What do you think about bisexuality?_

Delphine chews on her lower lip. How did their questions get this deep? She hovers her thumbs on the screen of her phone and types.

_-I haven't really thought about bisexuality, for myself I mean. But I know that sexuality is a spectrum. And social biases codify attraction. It's contrary to biological facts, you know?_

She presses send and hopes that Cosima doesn't bring it up again. It's true. She's never thought about bisexuality for herself. She's never even brought that word up until now.

_That's oddly romantic. Your turn frenchie. It's your last question by the way, so make it count._

Delphine purses her lips. She's been thinking about asking Cosima this question ever since they started the game, but she isn't sure if she wants to know the answer. She tries to think of an alternative but the query is stuck in her head and her brain is somehow urging her fingers to type it in. She refuses, for a minute. But then she thinks, why would Cosima's answer affect her in any way? They are simply friends, playing a game of getting to know each other. She types with lightning speed but then she finds herself holding her breath when she presses send. She stares at her question and patiently waits for the other girl's reply.

-_Alright. Final question: do you have a boyfriend?_


End file.
